tvradioschedulesfandomcom-20200215-history
DYSS-TV
DYSS-TV, channel 7, is an owned and operated VHF originating station of Philippine television network GMA Network. Its studios and transmitter are located at the GMA Skyview Complex, Nivel Hills, Apas, Cebu City, Cebu Province. DYSS-TV currently serves as the network's first provincial television station in Cebu. About DYSS-TV *'November 20, 1963' – DYSS-TV Channel 7, the first provincial television station in Cebu was inaugurated by Republic Broadcasting System, Inc. of Robert "Uncle Bob" Stewart (then known as Loreto F. de Hemedes, Inc.). Six years ago since it was started its operations on the AM radio, DYSS Channel 7, the third VHF television station established in Cebu City (after the establishment of provincial stations of ABS Channel 3 which was owned by ABS-CBN and ABC Channel 11 by the Associated Broadcasting Corporation (the channel is now occupied by PTV 11 Cebu, owned by the government-owned People's Television Network) which now owns UHF Channel 21 in Cebu), venturing into television broadcasting, the same as the network's flagship TV station DZBB-TV 7 Manila, which started operations in 1961. *'March 1, 1969' - RBS was then known as "Greater 7 Cebu", using the Circle 7 logo that ABC was using for all of its owned-and-operated stations at the time. The station's programming is composed of canned programs from the United States and it later produced local programs. *'September 21, 1972' - when President Ferdinand Marcos declared Martial Law by the virtue of Proclamation 1081, DYSS-TV was forced to shut down. The station returned on the air in late-December 1972, this time by its blocktime agreement with the National Media Production Center (NMPC), however with limited three-month permits. *'1974' – Under the new management, the station was reopened and changed its name to GMA Radio-Television Arts, though RBS remained as its corporate name until 1996. The relaunched of GMA, aside from sporting a light blue square logo with the network name in white, also had a circle 7 logo in use, in its final years the blue circle 7 logo used was similar to those used by the ABC in some United States cities. In the same year, DYSS-TV was converted into an originating station with its English local news bulletin "News Digest Cebu", a local newscast show of GMA News Roundup. *'January 20, 1980' - The station launched its first live coverage of Sinulog Festival in Plaza Independencia, Cebu City. *'1981' - DYSS-TV launched its Cebuano newscast entitled "Mga Balita sa Kilum-Kilum", making it the Philippines' first regional station to introduce local newscast. *'1982' - "News at Seven Cebu", a local version of News at Seven was launched. *'April 30, 1992' – As part of the network's expansion of coverage, GMA Cebu was launched as the Rainbow Satellite Network. Through its relay stations, GMA programs were seen across the archipelago and Southeast Asia which became a relay (satellite-selling) station of the network's flagship station DZBB-TV Channel 7 Manila to viewers in the Central Visayas Region, Leyte and Samar, and it was the official broadcaster of the 1995 World Youth Day, which was the last visit of Pope John Paul II to the country. *'May 16, 1996' – GMA formally changed its corporate name to GMA Network Incorporated, with GMA now standing for Global Media Arts. *'October 1999' – GMA Cebu launched its local news program "Balitang Bisdak" and variety show "Singgit Cebu". *'2005' – "Balitang Bisdak" and "Singgit Cebu" were re-launched and were taken under the wing of GMA News & Public Affairs and GMA Entertainment TV Group respectively. *'October 2005' - GMA Entertainment TV Group in Cebu re-launched "Oi!", a local variety show which saying it was dynamic, interactive and stylish, leveling to the standards of GMA-7's Sunday variety show SOP. *'October 8, 2007' – GMA News & Public Affairs Cebu launched its local morning show "Buena Mano Balita", patterned from GMA Manila's morning news program Unang Hirit. *'November 2007' – GMA Cebu and Television And Production Exponents Inc. (TAPE) launched its first ever regional version "Eat Na Ta!", which was a daily game show on radio through DYSS Super Radyo Cebu 999 kHz (aired during weekdays), and later evolved into a live TV program aired on this channel (aired during Saturdays). It served as a pre-programming for Eat Bulaga! in Visayas until 2008. *'January 2008' – "Istayl Nato" (Our Style), a new show by GMA Entertainment TV Group in Central Visayas is launched. *'October 30, 2010' – GMA News & Public Affairs Cebu launched Central Visayas Isyu Karon, a one-hour public affairs show about the topics and issues around Cebu City. *'November 10, 2014 – January 29, 2016' – GMA News & Public Affairs Cebu re-launched its flagship newscast "24 Oras Central Visayas" which adopts the branding of its now-main newscast 24 Oras. *'April 24, 2015' – Buena Mano Balita had their final broadcast for more than 7 years, as part of the streamlining of regional operations of GMA after the broadcast, the hosts and the on-air staff of BMB were retrenched by the network's management. *'February 1, 2016' – GMA News & Public Affairs Cebu reverted its branding back to "Balitang Bisdak", after more than a year hiatus opposite GMA Dagupan's Balitang Amianan. *'November 13, 2017' – Balitang Bisdak was relaunched similar to sister newscasts Balitang Amianan and One Mindanao, which will be simultaneously broadcast in key cities and provinces in Central and Eastern Visayas thru GMA Network's local channels on TV-10 Tacloban, TV-11 Bohol and TV-12 Ormoc. *'May 23, 2018' – GMA Cebu started digital test broadcasts on UHF 26 covering Metro Cebu and the provinces of Cebu, Negros Oriental and Bohol, as well as several parts of Leyte and Samar. GMA 7 Cebu current programs * Balitang Bisdak (Weekdays) * Siete Palabras @ Cebu Metropolitan Cathedral (every Good Friday) * Sinulog Festival (annually, every 3rd Sunday of January) * The Word of God Network (2016–present) GMA 7 Cebu previously aired programs * 24 Oras Central Visayas * Buena Mano Balita * Central Visayas Isyu Karon * Eat Na Ta! * GMA Musicale * GMA News Cebu * Holy Mass * Istayl Nato * Ka Ina * Kape at Balita * Let's Fiesta * Mga Balita sa Kilum-Kilum (1981–1995) * News at Seven Cebu (1982–1999) * News Digest Cebu (1974–1988) * Oi! * Sabado Box Office Hits * Singgit Cebu * The Visayan Agenda (special programming for 2010 elections) * Visita Iglesia Digital television Digital channels UHF Channel 26 (545.143 MHz) Relay stations Personalities *Chona Carreon *Alan Domingo *Bobby Nalzaro *Cecille Quibod-Castro *Lou-Anne Mae Rondina *Nikko Sereno See also *DZBB-TV *DYRT *DYSS *GMA Network *List of GMA Network stations